


Один день из жизни Нэйтана Уорноса

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [6]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Бывают такие дни, ты просыпаешься и сразу понимаешь, что лучше всего будет остаться в кровати и никуда не выходить из дома. Спокойнее. Безопаснее. Вот именно в таком дне просыпается сегодня Нэйтан.





	Один день из жизни Нэйтана Уорноса

**Author's Note:**

> И ещё один фрагмент из жизни нашей с Леррой вселенной. Лерра требовала милоту со Стайлзом и какое-то перемирие между Нэйтаном и Дюком  
> Небечено!

Бывают такие дни, когда всё идёт наперекосяк. Причём, неудачи всегда начинаются с самого утра и продолжаются до поздней ночи. Мелкие, средние, крупные. В такие дни лучше сразу спрятаться под одело и не вылезать из кровати до следующего утра. От греха подальше. К сожалению, должность детектива полиции не позволяет подобной роскоши.

А сегодня у Нэйтана как раз такой день. Неудачный. Самый дурацкий день за последние много месяцев. Утро начинается с разборок, потому что Стайлз сначала разбивает вазу, чем нарушает слишком чуткий сон Нэйтана, потом обливается соком (в итоге сладкими разводами покрывается не только сам Стайлз, но и стол, пол, обувь и несколько папок с делами, которые Нэйтан взял вчера с собой, чтобы основательно изучить перед сном). Нэйтан покорно отмывает сок от всех поверхностей и от виновато понурившегося Стайлза, но только для того, чтобы за те десять минут, что Нэйтан тратит на попытки спасти оставшиеся документы, Стайлз разлил кленовый сироп. Нэйтан не понимает, как здоровый семилетний мальчик может разливать и разбивать вещи с такой целеустремленностью.

Победив сок, сироп и – чёрт возьми, Стайлз! – разбитый горшок с цветами, Нэйтан наконец-то отправляется в участок. Стайлз в кои-то веки молча сидит на заднем сиденье джипа и даже не пытается выпасть в окно, что для Нэйтана выглядит скорее подозрительно, чем успокаивающе. Но передышка длится недолго, потому что буквально посередине пути у Бронко лопается колесо. К счастью, реакция у Нэйтана в разы лучше, чем у Стайлза, поэтому ему удаётся избежать аварии, но продолжать путь становится невозможным. Нэйтан стискивает зубы и вылезает из машины, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него с собой домкрат. Память настойчиво твердит, что есть, потому что Нэйтан всего неделю назад был у механика и заодно проверял свой дорожный набор, но по факту оказывается, что домкрата на месте нет. Стайлз, кажется, молчит ещё активнее, отчего у Нэйтана начинает немного дергаться глаз.

Через полтора часа (механики Хэйвена народ неторопливый) они наконец-то оказываются в участке, где Нэйтан тут же обливается горячим кофе. А потом ему приходится спасать шефа от Стайлза, который где-то раздобыл отвёртку и пассатижи. После этого у Нэйтана зависает компьютер, откалывается ручка от чашки, не пишет ни один фломастер и происходит ещё десяток мелких неприятностей, от которых Нэйтан готов уже лезть на стену.

Но самое главное судьба припасла на ланч. Нэйтан как раз раздумывает, куда будет безопаснее отправиться на перекус, когда Лаверна настойчиво вызывает его по рации.

\- Нэйтан, сладкий, у нас чп! – Голос Лаверны дрожит, что заставляет Нэйтана насторожиться. – Скорее, в парке на перекрестке Ленсингтон-стрит и Двадцать шестой перестрелка. Трое пострадавших.

Отличное продолжение отличного дня, думает Нэйтан, поспешно проверяя служебное оружие и направляясь в кабинет к шефу. Ему потребуется всё подкрепление, какое он только сможет получить. И естественно, дорогу ему преграждает довольный Стайлз, на груди которого красуется полицейский значок, а на поясе – наручники и дубинка. Нэйтан едва не стонет от отчаяния.

\- Нэйт, - раздаётся из коридора до боли знакомый голос, и Нэйтан как никогда в жизни рад его слышать. – Ты здесь? Стэн сказал, мне нужна твоя подпись…

Дюк неторопливо появляется в дверях, застывает на пороге, привалившись к дверному косяку, выжидательно смотрит на замершего в нелепой позе Нэйтана. В руках у него какие-то бумаги, наверняка очередное разрешение на что-нибудь очень подозрительное.

\- Дюк, - Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает. -  Я подпишу тебе всё, что угодно, но при одном условии.

Дюк подозрительно щурится и складывает руки на груди, но у Нэйтана нет времени играть с ним в игры.

\- Нам с шефом надо срочно уехать, в городе перестрелка, есть пострадавшие. – Нэйтан треплет Стайлза по волосам. – Присмотришь за мелким?

Дюк усмехается, чем сразу напоминает Нэйтану кота, налакавшегося сливок. Чёрт, Нэйтан успел забыть, каким невыносимым становится Дюк, когда понимает, что кому-то от него что-то нужно. И как не вовремя.

\- Ладно, - неожиданно соглашается Дюк, подходит ближе, кладет руку Стайлзу на плечо, но взгляд его не отрывается от Нэйтана. – С вас причитается, офицер Уорнос.

Нэйтан кивает и, старательно игнорируя восторженные вопли Стайлза и зарождающееся в груди предчувствие катастрофы, вылетает из кабинета. Впереди у него непростая операция, а Стайлз сейчас в пусть относительно, но всё-таки надежных руках.

 

 

Нэйтан оказывается на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** только поздно вечером. Сначала он пытался утихомирить двух разбушевавшихся братьев, которые не поделили одну девушку и не нашли ничего умнее, как устроить дуэль прямо в парке. Дуэль, которая быстро переросла в настоящую перестрелку в духе дешевых боевиков, с переворотами, ползаньем по земле, отсиживанием за мусорными баками и нелепыми угрозами. Ну и, конечно, с несколькими пострадавшими (пара царапин от пуль и инфаркт особенно впечатлительно старушки). Так что сначала Нэйтан пытался их успокоить разговорами, потом он пробовал напугать их стрельбой в землю, а когда и это не сработало, Нэйтану пришлось лезть под пули самому. К счастью, перед началом операции шеф убедил его (в приказном порядке) надеть бронежилет, так что Нэйтан вышел из этой заварушки с парой синяков и с трещинной на ребре в том месте, куда угодила шальная пуля одного из братьев. Но всё равно, после того, как незадачливые дуэлятны наконец-то оказались в наручниках, Нэйтану пришлось ехать в больницу (опять же в приказном порядке). Да и бумажную волокиту с арестом никто не отменял, так что из больницы Нэйтан отправился обратно в участок. И вот теперь, когда на улице совсем стемнело, а все добропорядочные жители Хэйвена готовятся отойти ко сну, Нэйтан стоит на причале возле **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** и думает, что это «идеальное» окончание «идеального» дня.

На палубе **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** тихо, но в нескольких иллюминаторах, расположенных, насколько Нэйтан помнит, в жилом отсеке, горит желтоватый свет. Корабль неторопливо покачивается на легких волнах. Нэйтан глубоко вздыхает, прикрыв глаза, и уверенно шагает на пустынную палубу. **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , его вечная соперница. Ржавое корыто, нелепое ведро, старая развалина. Нэйтан обычно равнодушен к кораблям (не смотря на то, что он вырос в портовом городе), но эта посудина вызывает в нём настоящую бурю эмоций. Негативных, естественно. Ведь именно она увезла от него Дюка столько лет назад.

Нэйтану требуется пара мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к пусть слабо, но всё же движущемуся под ногами полу. Из-за неплотно закрытой двери, ведущей в жилой отсек, доносится детский смех. Нэйтан тихо хмыкает и тянет на себя тяжелую железную дверь.

В общей каюте темно, Нэйтан с трудом различает силуэты диванов и барной стойки. Вкусно пахнет мясом с овощами, в стакане на столе шипит газировка, в раковине позвякивают о края тарелок столовые приборы. Нэйтан старается двигаться как можно тише, ведь из спальни свозь приоткрытую дверь пробивается полоска света. Слышатся приглушенные голоса. Нэйтан подходит ближе и замирает, так решившись толкнуть тяжелую дверь.

\- «…а я знаю, почему у тебя такие большие брови», сказала Красная Шапочка, «это потому, что ты хмуроволк!» Волк недовольно зарычал, ведь Красная Шапочка раскрыла его настоящую личность, но не стал бросаться на девочку, а попытался сделать вид, что всё так и задумано. Он вылез из-под одеяла, расправил бабушкину сорочку, поудобнее натянул съехавший на бок чепчик и презрительно посмотрел на Красную Шапочку. «А ты глупая и невыносимая девчонка! И если ты немедленно не уберешься с дороги, я оторву тебе голову. Зубами». Но Красная Шапочка только рассмеялась, ведь она совсем-совсем не боялась волка, такого обаятельного в бабушкином наряде. Но тут дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетел дровосек с топором наперевес. Он сразу попытался напасть на волка, потому что дровосеки, как известно, главные враги настоящих волков. Особенно тех, что любят наряжаться с бабушкины чепчики. Дровосек хотел отрубить волку голову, но Красная Шапочка помешала ему это сделать. Она быстро сняла туфельку и стукнула не ожидавшего подвоха дровосека по голове, да так сильно, что дровосек сразу выронил топор, потерял сознание и упал на пол. А хмуроволку пришлось признать, что и от Красной Шапочки может быть толк. И жили они долго и счастливо. Конец.

Нэйтан усмехается и качает головой, слыша очередной взрыв детского смеха. Красная Шапочка, любимая сказка Стайлза. Что ж, Нэйтан не может не признать, что у Дюка весьма своеобразный взгляд на знакомый сюжет. Нэйтан осторожно заглядывает в комнату и видит Дюка, сидящего на кровати, и Стайлза, удобно устроившегося на подушках и накрытого пледом. Горит прикроватная лампа, Стайлз выглядит на удивление довольным и, кажется, сытым. Нэйтан на мгновение жалеет, что не видит выражение лица Дюка. Хотя, может оно и к лучшему.

\- Пора спать, Стайлз, - голос Дюка звучит неожиданно мягко. – Если заснешь сейчас, ещё успеешь помочь Красной Шапочке победить дровосека.

Нэйтан по собственному опыту знает, что уложить Стайлза спать это целое приключение. Он ждёт, что тот сейчас начнёт канючить, ныть, хныкать, просить попить-в-туалет-ещё-одну-сказочку, но Стайлз неожиданно согласно кивает, широко зевает и послушно закрывает глаза. Дюк поправляет плед, гладит Стайлза по голове и, выключив свет, встаёт с кровати.

Темнота кажется ослепляющей. Нэйтан потерянно вертит головой, делает шаг назад, хмурится, но никак не может прийти в себя после резкого перехода от света к тени. Он слышит, шаги Дюка, как закрывается дверь в спальню. Слышит тихий смешок неожиданно близко. Горячее дыхание обжигает щёку.

\- Здравствуй, Нэйтан, - звучит в темноте хриплый шепот, от которого у Нэйтана мурашки по коже. И дыхание сбивается. – Я многое про тебя знаю, но не думал, что ты склонен в вуайеризму.

 - Я…- Нэйтан сбивается, откашливается, пытается снова. – Я пришел забрать Стайлза домой.

\- Стайлз спит и видит чудесные сны, в которых Красная Шапочка и хмуроволк очень счастливы вместе. – Дюк не отстраняется, Нэйтан чувствует щекотное прикосновение волос к своему виску.

\- Дюк, я…- Нэйтан не успевает ничего сказать, потому что его губы накрывают такие знакомые, такие горячие губы Дюка. Нэйтану кажется, что время остановилось. А поцелуй всё длится и длится, горячее тело прижимается ближе, уверенные руки гладят его поясницу, спину, плечи. Нэйтан чувствует, как недвусмысленно реагирует его собственное тело. И он сам тянется прижаться, погладить, схватить. Дюк тихо стонет в поцелуй, и от этого звука у Нэйтана кружится голова и сладко сводит низ живота.

А потом всё резко заканчивается. Нэйтан часто-часто моргает, дезориентированный, потерянный в этой темноте без Дюка, самого ненадежного якоря в мире.

\- Спокойной ночи, Нэйт, - в голосе Дюка по-прежнему звучит насмешка, а сам Дюк уже где-то далеко, на другом конце комнаты. Тихо хлопает деревянная дверца шкафчика, бокал осторожно звякает о стеклянный бок бутылки.

Нэйтан вылетает на палубу **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , его дыхание сбито, холодный воздух обжигает разгоряченную кожу. Нэйтан поспешно покидает корабль, изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не оглянуться, чертыхается про себя. Всё, больше никакого Дюка Крокера. Он, Нэйтан, приедет завтра утром и заберёт Стайлза, и больше никогда – никогда! – не подойдёт к Дюку без ордера на арест. Или хотя бы на обыск. Но губы ещё помнят чужие губы, руки ещё помнят нежную кожу, тело ещё помнит чужое тело так близко. Нэйтан прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу своего джипа и со стоном закрывает глаза. Вот уж правда, идеальное окончание идеального дня. И впереди у него ещё долгая ночь.


End file.
